Digital video recorders (DVRs) may allow users to record programs onto a memory medium to be accessed at a later time. DVRs may also allow users to control the display of the programs, for example, by allowing a user to pause “live” television. Typically, a DVR may be deployed at each individual subscriber residence. However, installation and maintenance of residentially deployed DVRs is expensive. Additionally, such DVRs may have limited storage capacity that is relatively inconvenient to expand. Moreover, DVRs may not allow a user to access a program that was broadcast in the past or not recorded by the subscriber. Additionally, DVRs may not allow a user to record substantially all available channels simultaneously.
Systems have been proposed to utilize network DVRs, which may record and store data at a network server of a video service provider. Storing video for access by subscribers at a network DVR may require that a considerable amount of data be stored. Hence, there is a need for an improved method and system of recording and accessing multimedia data.